


Enlightenment

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-03
Updated: 2006-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How well does Catherine really know Sofia?  And vice versa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ralst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ralst).



> Date: 6 September - 3 October 2006  
> Word Count: 1684  
> Summary: How well does Catherine really know Sofia? And vice versa?  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The [first section](http://ralst.livejournal.com/100485.html?thread=1274245#t1274245) was originally written by [](http://ralst.livejournal.com/profile)[**ralst**](http://ralst.livejournal.com/) on 5 September 2006. When she decided she wasn't going to finish it, I was masochistic enough to want to try and finish what she'd started. I'm not exactly sure this is what she may or may not have intended for what she'd started, but it's what I got. And no, I'm not sure I'll write any follow up either. My muses can be fickle like that…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/) , as usual  
>  Additional Beta-type Assistance: [](http://ralst.livejournal.com/profile)[**ralst**](http://ralst.livejournal.com/) , [](http://ncruuk.livejournal.com/profile)[**ncruuk**](http://ncruuk.livejournal.com/) , [](http://mrswoman.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrswoman**](http://mrswoman.livejournal.com/) , [](http://ctorres.livejournal.com/profile)[**ctorres**](http://ctorres.livejournal.com/) , [](http://4ensicbones.livejournal.com/profile)[**4ensicbones**](http://4ensicbones.livejournal.com/)  
>  Dedication: To my muses, for allowing me my flights of fancy on occasion…

  


Catherine placed her glass gently on the side of the counter. The sparse kitchen made her feel intimidated with its gleaming surfaces and never touched appliances. It looked, to her, more like a film set than part of someone's home; especially someone like Sofia.

"Catherine?"

Sofia's glass joined Catherine's on the counter, a single drop of red liquid slipping down the stem to mar the antiseptic cleanliness of the room.

"This isn't you," Catherine said. "It's too sterile."

Slipping her hands either side of Catherine's body, Sofia backed her into the counter, the space between them diminishing with her every word.

"Do you think you know me?" Her lips brushed against Catherine's hair, eliciting a tremor of excitement that only increased with her words. "Really know me?"

Her head arched and eyes closed, Catherine willed herself to resist, but with the first touch of Sofia's lips against her neck, she was lost. It no longer mattered that there were other people in the house or that she'd left her date sitting aimlessly in the other room. All that mattered was the suddenly mysterious blonde whose body was sliding against her own.

"Sofia...?"

Abandoning her assault on Catherine's neck, Sofia's focus shifted to the other woman's lips, her head dipping forward until their lips were mere millimeters apart. After a breath or two of shared excitement, Catherine moved forward, only to be thwarted by Sofia's retreat.

"Catherine, the tease," Sofia whispered, a smile evident in her voice.

Catherine's hands clenched at the sides of Sofia's trousers, the material stretched taut as she pulled the younger woman impossibly close. The hiss of excitement that escaped Sofia's lips alerted them both to the fact that the upper hand had now been relinquished and Catherine was back where she belonged: in control.

"Do you really want to play?" Catherine asked.

Sofia's response was little more than a curt nod, her eyes fixated on Catherine's lips as the other woman smiled in triumph.

And walked away.

"We play on my time, sweetheart," she tossed back as she left the room.

~ ~ ~

**two weeks later**  
~~ Sofia ~~

I am no teenage girl with her first crush. Let's get that straight, okay? But I swear to God, Catherine Willows is going to be the death of me. I don't deny her sensuality or her way of commanding attention when she steps into a room. Nor can I honestly deny that our mutual animosity and competition have always had an edge of attraction to it. I never expected to act on it, but that night in my kitchen, I just couldn’t help myself.

If I knew it would do any good, I'd throw her up against a wall and fuck her senseless, take possession of her body. But would it give me possession of her mind? Her spirit? Her heart?

Sadly, no, I don't think so. Catherine Willows has never been one to completely give up control of her self, in any way, shape, or form.

So why take the chance at furthering our antagonism? Is the possibility of a fantastic fuck really worth it?

But it's not just a fuck that I want, is it? No, I want it all. I just don't think I'll get it.

~ ~ ~

"Catherine, have you gotten any new information on the Andromacci case?" Sofia asked, stepping into the lab. Her eyes were on the file in her hands, so she missed the look on Catherine's face at the sound of her voice.

"Um, not yet," the redhead finally replied. "Still waiting on some results from trace. Hodges is going pretty slowly lately. He must be too damned busy sucking up to Ecklie."

"Sucking up?" Sofia quipped. "Is that what he's calling it? I figured it was more like kissing ass, considering how badly he wants to move up to day shift."

Catherine laughed at that, the sound finally getting Sofia to look up at the other woman. Their eyes met and for a long moment, nothing else existed for them. Without realizing it, Sofia moved closer to Catherine, one hand unconsciously reaching out to rest on her hip. Neither woman was able to stop their heads from moving closer, nor could they pull away once their lips met. The bruising intensity of the kiss was breathtaking, claiming and marking each woman indelibly.

The jarring buzz of their pagers jolted the two women out of the pleasurable haze of hormones. Each fumbled for the offending device attached to their hips, unable to meet each other's gaze.

"Hodges," Catherine finally said, feeling every bit as lame as she thought she sounded.

"Yeah, you should go see what he wants," Sofia replied, nervously shoving her hands in her pockets as she headed toward the door.

"It's probably what you've been waiting for," Catherine offered, stopping Sofia's retreat. She reached up to wipe at the corner of Sofia's mouth. "Sorry, left some lipstick." She blinked at her words and actions, and felt a slight blush heating her skin. "You, um, you could come with me instead of me having to page you with the info."

Sofia nodded and followed Catherine down the hall. She couldn't help but watch the easy sway of the redhead's hips. She gently traced a finger over her own lips, over the tingling spot where Catherine had wiped away the lipstick.

_Oh god, I'm so doomed_ , was the last thought on her mind before heading into Hodges' lab.

~ ~ ~

~~ Catherine ~~

She's been following me around the labs almost constantly since that night at her place. I won't even begin to deny the way it makes me feel: empowered, sexy as hell, wanton, wanting her.

Well, that’s not exactly true. It hasn't been constant. It just seems like every time I turn around, she's somewhere nearby…or has been recently. If she's the lead detective on a scene I'm working, I can feel her eyes on me. I've always taken pride in the fact that I'm practically unflappable at a scene. That was before two weeks ago. She's made me jumpy, distracted…horny as hell. In other words, out of control. And anyone who knows me is well aware of the fact that I hate not being in control.

All I want is someone to treat me as an equal, someone to see me as more than just the ex-stripper, the mom, the bitch, the woman who uses her sensuality to get her way far too often for her own good. Yeah, I know, Sara was right about that. Doesn't mean I'll stop any time soon.

But will it get me what I want? And just what is it that I want? Besides the best for my daughter; a great job, or at least better pay and more respect in my current job; and someone to share my life that sees beyond the façade I showed to the world at large.

Could Sofia be that person?

No, I doubt it. But it certainly won't stop me from considering it.

Will it?

~ ~ ~

**two months later**

Once again, Catherine found herself depositing her wine glass on the kitchen counter of Sofia's condo. The sounds of the party going on in the other room were muffled; she needed the distance for a moment. The room still felt far too sterile for her comfort, but there was nothing she could do about it. Was there?

"Catherine?"

The clink of Sofia's glass landing against the counter practically echoed in the room. Catherine's eyes followed the path of a lone drop of wine gliding down the stem of the goblet, like watered down blood, in an attempt to stain the pristine counter.

"You don't think a little color would make this damned room a little more hospitable? All this white is blindingly sterile and intimidating."

No words were spoken initially as Sofia stalked closer to Catherine, trapping the shorter woman against the counter with her own body. She leaned in and inhaled the scent of Catherine's shampoo.

"So you think you know what color would breathe some life into this place, hunh?" Sofia buried her nose into the fragrant silk of Catherine's hair. "And if I let you, what color would you choose?"

"Iced cornflower blue," Catherine breathed when her brain finally caught up to the question. It wasn't easy to think when Sofia's mouth was moving so thoroughly, so distractingly down the column of her throat. "Just like your eyes. It shows a sense of personality, familiarity."

"We should get back to our guests," Sofia murmured, the words ghosting across Catherine's lips from their proximity. "They'll start to wonder."

Catherine reached around to slip her hands into the back pockets of Sofia's jeans, tugging the taller blonde impossibly closer. "Let them wonder," she purred, arching her body toward Sofia's. "If they come in here, they'll get an eyeful of this." And with that, she leaned up to nip at Sofia's lips.

With a supreme effort, Sofia stepped away from Catherine, eyes burning with emotion as she backed out into the other room. Catherine couldn't help the smirk spreading across her face as she heard Sofia's insistent voice. "Party's over. I love you guys, but get out." She laughed at the good-natured rumblings of her teammates, including Greg's exaggerated kissing noises. "Sanders, I'll personally have you strip searched by the biggest, meanest officer I can find if you don't knock it off. And he won't use lube."

Catherine began to load the dishwasher as she waited for Sofia to come back. It only took a few more minutes for the condo to empty itself of their guests; Catherine's ears rang with the goodbyes called out to her. But it was the sultry tone from directly behind her that had her transfixed in her spot.

"They're all gone, and you're all mine."

Turning to face Sofia, Catherine wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. "You so sure about that?"

"I'm a big girl, Catherine, I know the rules."

"Good girl," came the quiet purr before Catherine pulled Sofia down for a heady kiss.


End file.
